


Forget-Me-Not

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dom Neville Longbottom, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Nudity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Forget-me-nots a common flower grew wild around their house. Draco hated the plant it was a weed and though had pretty flowers, a pain in the ass. But Neville had always said they reminded him of Draco for their less common name, scorpion grasses and the blue flowers. Draco hoped and maybe prayed that they would be his saving grace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting unfinished for a while and I am happy to say that I have finally finished it. ^-^

Neville walked behind Draco curling his fingers into Draco’s hair and pulling his head back exposing Draco’s throat. Draco’s hands still and his eyes linger on Neville’s mouth.    
“Take your clothing off and get ready.”   
Neville leans down and kisses the underside of Draco’s chin and then releases him. Draco closes his eyes for a brief second before laying down his quill and abandoning his grading. Draco gets up and heads to their bedroom quickly. He moves swiftly and quietly while Neville tidies up their living room. Neville hovers over the papers that are spread out over their table; Draco had been working himself to the bone lately.   
Neville walks calmly into their bedroom, it is the weekend so he has quite a bit of time to take Draco apart and then put him back together again.  Draco knelt on the floor, by their bed head down hands folded in his lap. As Neville surveyed him he noticed that Draco had tightened his collar a little too tight. There would be a bruise in the morning if he didn’t loosen it.    
“Up,” Neville commanded strongly.    
Draco complied completely standing up quickly spreading his hands by his sides an open invitation. Neville moved around him lifting his chin and running his fore finger against the collar. He was quick to loosen it; there was no reason for Draco to have bruises that he couldn’t quite explain.    
Draco bit his lip a soft whine coming out, “Neville.”   
“Safe word,” Neville asked calmly.    
Draco pondered this for a second then spoke, “Gryffindor.”   
Neville nodded his head, in the beginning it had taken him some time to figure out what each safe word actually meant. Draco didn’t like asking for what he wanted, he kinda expected Neville to just figure it out and go from there. Now though Neville understood. Gryffindor meant that he wanted it hard, almost a pure beating. This was the word that Draco would chose when he has been bad and knows it, when Draco wants to be punished. Hufflepuff is the word that Draco uses when he is feeling clingy and needs Neville to show him love and praise. To tell him that he is a good boy and that he is never going to leave him. Ravenclaw was rarely used for the fact that Draco is a Slytherin and he doesn’t like to talk about his feelings and this safe word was more for I’m so fucking depressed that I just want to be cuddled kinda night. Neville didn’t need a safe word to know that. Then lastly there was Slytherin, Neville supposed that every time that one was used it was a warning to Neville. The ‘I’m about to be tricky on purpose.’ Because of course Draco couldn’t say anything that he really wanted in the first place.   
Now Neville knows that Draco hasn’t been bad or done anything to anger him. No as far as Neville can tell Draco is stressed and he wants to be put into subspace. Neville knows that Draco wants to get there as fast as he can and stay there for as long as he can. Neville will give him that but only so much, he knows what Draco needs and it’s not always what Draco thinks it is.    
Neville pulls out his wand and taps Draco’s penis, this causes Draco to gasp. A solid piece of metal wraps its way around the base of Draco’s cock and then another around his balls.    
“Go to the bench and bend over, if you’re a good boy you will be allowed to cum. If not…”   
Neville trails off and Draco knows what that means, he doesn’t even have to say. Draco is quick to go over to their spanking bench. Usually it is put away but tonight it’s been pulled out for this very purpose. Draco is quick to lie over the bench, he would have preferred to be bent over Neville’s lap but he would take what he could get.    
Neville walks over to their closet of toys pulling out a smooth flogger. Neville knew that this was one of the quickest ways to get Draco into sub space, though it wasn’t one of the best to keep him there. The first hit came as quite a surprise to Draco. It was sharp and quick left him sort of breathless. After that Neville pounded him fast and hard causing Draco to moan and shift his hips. It didn’t take long for Neville to notice Draco’s erection beginning to form and sweat to slide down his back.    
Neville gave Draco a moment to breath as he moved back over to the closet pulling out the next toy a harsh bull whip. The beating that Draco received with the bullwhip was swift and hard, yet calm. Neville would wait almost half a minute in between each hit causing Draco to tense for the next hit. Neville kept this up for quite a while, and Draco began to lose track of time.  Neville would switch up the item that he used on Draco every now and then, keeping the pace constant and yet sporadic. By the time Neville was done Draco’s ass was quite bruised and beaten, but Draco was off in no where’s land.    
Neville sighed as he brushed his hand down Draco’s back; he pulls out his wand and taps it against Draco’s penis. A few soft strokes after and Draco is gasping and coming in Neville’s hand. Neville slowly lifts Draco into his arms and carries him over to their bed wrapping him their softest blankets.    
Neville kisses Draco on the head before going about cleaning up the mess that they just made. Neville sanities all of their toys all the while watching Draco to make sure that there was no sign of discomfort. After cleaning up he moves to Draco’s closet locking it with his wand, and taking the rest to the washer.    
This weekend would be all about revealing Draco’s stress and that meant no clothing, or in Neville’s mind that meant no clothing. After finishing up everything in his room he leaves to start dinner.   
When Draco finally comes down Neville is sitting next to him on their bed reading a book.    
Draco wines, “Not long enough.”   
Neville sighs, “Draco love you were up there for almost two hours…”   
Draco burrows into his blankets, “Do it again then.”   
Neville frowns, “not right now. You are too vulnerable and that would be irresponsible of me.”   
Draco huffs but scoots closer to Neville and buries his head into the Neville’s side.    
Neville smiles, “Up and atom you still have papers to finish grading and I have dinner to finish.”   
Neville closes his book and gets up and Draco whimpers, “Oh and no clothing, all weekend.”   
Draco flushes a nice cherry red and whimpers and Neville pulls the blankets off of him, “Come on love, get up.”   
Neville smiles as Draco curls up on himself in the bed. He leaves to go back to their dinner. It would be ready soon and he didn’t want it to burn. Draco curled and rubbed his eyes before crawling out of bed and moving back toward the living room where he had left his grading. Draco spent the rest of the time before dinner in silence working on his grading. Then all through dinner in silence as well, Draco was feeling quite calm.    
“Are you done with your grading?”   
Draco shook his head, “not quite… almost though.”   
Neville smiled, “Good, when you’re done come join me in the bathroom.”   
Draco nods his head and moves over to his grading; just two more papers and then he will be done and the rest of his weekend would be spent in bliss. Draco doesn’t know if he does last two papers are graded to the best of his ability, but Draco doesn’t care.    
Neville takes his time running the bath water, putting in some oils and bath salts. He gathers a few towels and lets the water get to a comfortable temp. Draco rarely comes home for the weekend due to always being needed, so this weekend they were going to spend as much time together as possible. By the time Draco had rush finished his grading the bathtub was full of water, bubbles and the warm smell of honey floating around the room.    
Draco moans as he walks into the bathroom, “You spoil me so much.”   
Neville laughs as he tests the temp of the water in the tub, “Finished grading your papers?”   
Draco nodded his head as he rubbed the inside of his thy. He loved the smell of honey and it made him giddy and warm. Neville smiled as he watched Draco fluster and rub the inside of his thy. Neville dries his hand on one of the towels before grabbing his wand and tapping it to Draco’s penis. Draco whined softly as a cool piece of metal wraps around his penis and then another around his balls. Neville rubs his hand up Draco’s thigh and squeezes his balls lightly.    
“Come on time for your bath.”   
Draco nodded his head calmly walking towards the bathtub. The water was warm and smooth and the aroma of honey did nothing to help with the heat that was building in his groin. Neville settled in behind Draco, running his fingers over his skin. Draco moans softly.   
“Neville, stop teasing.”   
Neville smirks, “I’m not teasing,”   
Draco whimpered, “Yes you are.”   
Draco grasps Neville’s hand pulling it towards his groin. Neville smirks as he nips Draco’s shoulder but otherwise obliges with Draco and runs his fingers along Draco’s shaft. Draco gasps and shifts his hips to press back into Neville. He runs his fingers up and down his thy deliberately avoiding his own cock. Draco knows better than to touch when he hasn’t been given permission.    
“Does the little princess want me to fuck you in the bath?”   
Draco hisses, “I’m not a princess.”   
Neville laughs a soft rumble that makes Draco giddy and calm maybe even loved, “Oh love you are a princess. Have you seen the amount of hair products that are in my bathroom because you need them for your hair?”   
Draco grumbles, “I need to have my hair taken care of, it’s an important Malfoy trait.”   
Neville smirks, “You are not helping your case about being a Princess, which I hate to tell you dear, you are most definitely a princess.”   
Draco wines as Neville grips his penis and gives it a soft tug, “I have a penis Nev, that makes me a boy… not a girl; so not a princess.”   
Neville frowns, “Does it bother you so much when I call you princess.”   
Draco thought about this for a second, “Yes. I don’t like it.”   
“Alright I’ll stop.”   
Draco nodded his head before snuggling up to Neville. He purrs as Neville starts to massage his scalp. Warm water slides down Draco’s shoulders and back as Neville rinsed Draco’s hair out. Draco hummed as Neville continued to get Draco’s hair wet with the warm bath water. Draco hums and leans back while Neville gathers up some shampoo from the many bottles lining the bathtub.  He soaps up Draco’s hair and began massaging it into his scalp.    
Draco moans and shifts a little restfully and then whines when Neville reaches down between Draco’s legs and squeezes the tip of Draco’s penis.    
“Do sit still; I would hate to have to dunk you.”   
Draco huffed, “Oh please you wouldn’t think to do that… would you?”   
Neville laughed, “Why yes dear I would. Now hold still.”   
Draco turned and gave Neville a dark look but otherwise held still allowing Neville to rinse out all the shampoo out of his hair. After the shampoo fiasco Neville moved on to the conditioner. He took quite a bit of it and dumped into Draco’s hair making sure to coat all of it. He had seen Draco wash his hair enough time to know that if he missed any he would be hearing about it later. After rubbing in the conditioner and then rinsing it all out Neville started on washing Draco. Of course as he does this he lingers in places that he normally wouldn’t.   
“Nev,” Draco gasped.    
“Yes love.”   
“… I want to cum, please…”   
Neville raised his eyebrow, “but you just got all clean, would hate to get you all dirty again.”   
Draco puffs out his lip as he pouts, “But Nev…”   
Neville smiles, “Nope, why don’t you get out and then get dried off. I’ll finish up in here.”   
Draco pouts a little more as he gets out of the tub and dries himself off. Then he turns around and shuffles to their bedroom the cutest little pout on his face. Neville smirks as he pulls the drain on the tub then jumps into the shower. Draco is sitting on their bed with his legs crossed his eyes downcast and his fingers wrapped around the sheets. Neville watches Draco pout as he leans against the door frame.    
“Are you pouting?”   
Draco looked up and glared, “Yes I’m pouting… I am hard and you made me this way.”   
Neville laughed, “Well yes dear. That’s the point.”   
Neville walks over to the bed, he grasps Draco’s chin lifting it up and kissing him softly. Before letting him go and walking over to his dresser pulling out some pajama bottoms. Neville pulls on the bottoms then rounds the bed hitting the lights on the way there. Draco stayed seated at the edge of the bed defiantly.    
“Come now Draco, get in bed. If it’s bothers you so much why don’t you get some ice.”   
Draco grumbles before stomping off to the kitchen. Ten to fifteen minutes later he comes back still annoyed and crawls into bed. Draco curls up on himself at the edge as far away from Neville as he could get. Neville rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around him pulling him flush against his chest.  He kisses the side of his neck before whispering good night.   
In the morning after a good night’s rest Draco was in a much better mood. The day went by slowly. Neville spent most of it out in the sun gardening. Every now and then Draco would come out and spend some time with him, but most of the time Draco would spend it in their library reading. It wasn’t that Draco didn’t like spending time outside with Neville, and Neville had even made sure that is was perfectly safe for Draco to be walking around outside without any clothing on. Still Draco was shy and nervous, he sometimes wondered if Neville actually made it so that their neighbors couldn’t see them. Neville had a horrid love of making Draco completely embarrassed.   
Draco stood at the screen door, “Nev…”   
Neville smiled from where he was on the ground. He was pulling some weeds from his little garden, “Draco.”   
Draco sighed keeping just enough behind the little curtain that they had hanging up, “I want food.”   
Neville laughed, “Well you could make yourself something.”   
“Want you to make me something.”   
Neville wipes off his hands and turns towards Draco, “Is there a reason you are standing behind our curtain?”   
Draco bites his lip before moving out where Neville can see him properly. His face flushes as he notices that a few of their neighbors are having a cookout. Draco pulls his hands in front of his privates and looks down at the ground.    
“They can’t see you,” Neville says softly.   
Draco shakes his head, “I know that… I just… it’s embarrassing. “   
Neville smiles and pulls Draco’s hands away from his prick. Draco stumbles forward into their yard, his face flushes more. “Why?”   
“You… you; you know why.”   
Neville smirks as stands up and kisses Draco softly before pulling him further into their yard. Light tears begin to slide down his eyes as Neville gets him to the center of their yard.    
“Sit.”   
Draco is quick to drop to the ground. Neville smiles sweetly as he leans down and wipes the tears from his face. “I’ll make you food, but you have to sit out here and eat it out here.”   
Draco squeezes his eyes closed before placing his hands in his lap, “Okay… I want those little sandwiches you like to make for the shop.”   
Neville smirked, “Yes dear.”   
Neville quickly wipes up a few little sandwiches for Draco and some juice as well. He smiles as he walks back out with the sandwiches and the juice. Draco is sitting with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap. When he sees Neville he opens up a little. Neville sets down the plate in the grass next to Draco and then the cups. Draco moves a little to get to the sandwiches.   
“Thank you.”   
Neville smiled, “you are welcome love.”   
Draco nodded his head before devouring the little sandwiches. Neville ruffled his hair before going back to his gardening. When Draco finished his lunch he bites his lip before crawling over to Neville. When he finally gets over to him he lays his head down on Neville’s lap curling up into a ball. The sun is warm and it seems since he is already out here and the neighbors hadn’t said anything he figured that it would be safe.    
Neville smiles down and Draco but pretty much ignores him otherwise as he continues to garden. The sun beats down on them as Draco fall into a soft slumber as Neville gardens. Periodically Neville casts a sun protection spell on Draco so that he doesn’t get a sunburn or skin damage. When Draco wakes up from his nap it is dark out and he notes that he is no longer outside. His surroundings are warm and soft.    
Neville stood in the kitchen making soup as Draco stumbled out of their bedroom rubbing his eyes. He rounds the corner and is rewarded with a loving smile.    
“How was your nap?”   
Draco smiled a sleepy smile, “it was nice. Did I sleep long?”   
“Yes,” Neville smirked.   
Draco wrinkled his nose, “I’m going to be up all night now.”   
“I’m sure I can give you something to do that you’ll like.”   
Draco flushes, “okay.”   
Dinner was spent in comfortable silence. As Draco ate he thought about how they had come to this, this kind of thing.   
_ “You want me to do what?” _ __  
_ Draco glared at the boy, “beat my ass till it raw and red. And then beat it some more!” _ __  
_ Neville looked at the boy with soft eyes, “I can't do that.” _ __  
_ Draco growls, “I need this, a punishment for all that I have done wrong. Please Neville I need you to punish me.” _ __  
_ Neville closes his eyes, he doesn't know what to do or say, what to tell the boy that is in front of him begging. He reaches out and runs his fingers through Draco's hair, it's soft and long enough to get a good hold on. Of course he had fantasies about putting this boy in his place, but beating his ass till it's red and raw, that didn't seem right to him.  _ __  
_ “I'll have someone else do it,” Draco finally declares when the silence is too much to take. _ __  
_ “would you really,” Neville asks softly.  _ __  
_ Draco turns his head he wants to say yes, but he knows the answer isn't yes, it's no. He only wants Neville and this was the only way that he could think of getting the man, and  now even that wasn't working. He sighs and Neville grabs his arm. _ __  
_ “I don't want to hurt you Draco.” _ __  
_ “You won't hurt me, I mean yes that's what I want but… but you won't you know permanently hurt me.” _ __  
_ Neville doesn't look convinced at all and Draco feels like crying in fact he does start crying, he doesn't realize it until Draco feels Neville’s thumb brush his cheek. The tears just burst from his eyes after that. Neville pulls him into a hug and doesn't let him go. Draco can contain the whimpering that comes out of his mouth. He wants a real relationship with Neville, who wouldn’t but in his mind's eye he knows that he doesn’t deserve it. Neville brushes his fingers through Draco’s hair and hums softly stroking the boy’s back.  _ __  
_ When Draco finally stops crying and pulls away from Neville he turns his head downward towards the ground. He fidgets nervously and becomes bashful. No one in a long time has seen him cry, he has not allowed anyone to hold him. It felt good, and oh how he wanted more of it. Neville smiled and lifted his chin. _ __  
_ “Are you feeling better?” _ __  
_ Draco nods his head slightly, “Yes… I guess…” _ __  
_ Neville nods, “still want me to beat your ass though.” _ __  
_ It wasn't really a question, it was a statement. Neville knew the answer and he knew that Draco was so very very vulnerable in this moment. Neville nodded his head, he had made up his mind.  _ __  
_ “I will do it, under one condition.” _ __  
_ Draco looked at him wearily, “Okay…” _ __  
_ “You have to promise that you will tell me to stop when it gets to bad, when something happens that you don’t like. Anything and everything you have to tell me.” _ __  
_ Draco nodded his head enthusiastically, “I will, I promise.” _ __  
Draco sighed softly to himself, that had been the start of their relationship. It had been rocky and painful but he had learned a lot. Neville had shown him many things. of course their relationship had only been the beatings, it wasn’t until much later that Draco had confessed that he loved and actually needed Neville. That had taken some prying on Neville's part. But even so Draco had wanted to keep their relationship a secret, he didn’t want any unwanted attention to come upon Neville. Neville never complained but Draco always seemed to feel like a failure in the eyes of his lover, mate and dom.   
As if on cue, Neville smiled and leaned over the table brushing a kiss to the top of Draco’s head, “What are you thinking about?”   
Draco smiled shyly, “the beginning of our relationship.”   
Neville raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”   
Draco doesn’t say anything as he gets up and sits on Neville's lap. Neville had promised something fun tonight. Draco didn’t want to think about the fact that he wasn’t a great sub or partner. He just wanted to be loved.   
Neville smirked as he picked Draco up, Dinner long finished. He would cleanup their mess later, right now he was going to cherish the openness that he was finding in Draco’s eyes. The two of them settled in the living room on the couch. Neville in the middle with Draco lying over his lap ass in the air. Neville placed him there gently and made sure that there was a pillow for his hips as well as his head. Neville brushed his fingers down Draco’s thigh enjoying the way his lover squirmed at the contact. The first swat to his ass was soft and barely even a smack but it still made Draco rock his hips into Neville’s thigh. Then way that he was positioned Draco’s cock and balls were trapped in between Neville’s legs.    
“If you’re a good boy you will be allowed to cum tonight.”   
Draco moaned, “I’ll be good, promise.”   
Neville smiled, he knew that Draco would do everything in his power to be a very very good boy. They started off slow, Neville coated his fingers with lube and slipped it around Draco’s entrance. Draco gasped but all together tried to hold still. When Neville was able to get Draco fully relaxed his began starting with just one finger.  In and out in a slow and methodical pattern every now and then Neville would brush up against Draco’s prostate. Most of the thrusts didn’t even come close. Draco knew this was on purpose and tried his best to keep his mouth shut. This was a test, to see if he would willingly hand over the control.    
Draco didn’t know how long it had been before a second fingers was added than then another. all that Draco knew was the sensations. He tried his best to not rock his hips back in forth, and moans and harsh pants flooded their living room. Draco could feel his release, it was so close and yet so far away. Neville hadn’t taken off his cage of sorts and so he was held on edge. It was for that reason Draco didn’t realize they weren't alone any more until a deep gasp sounded and Neville's voice echoed after it.   
“Can I help you?”   
“I… I needed to ask if you knew any plants that would be good for a Dark Arts lesson.”   
Draco cringed and tried to sit up or something, Neville didn’t allow it. He continued to pound his finger, four now, into Draco’s ass. Neville calmly answered Harry’s question all while hitting Draco’s prostate more and more often. Draco flushed dark red while moaning and crying all at once. Neville rubbed a soothing hand down his back, but said nothing about what was going on between the two of them.    
Finally Harry directed his attention to the elephant in the room, “Is he going to be okay?”   
Neville sighs, “Yes, now is there anything else I can do for you.”   
Harry doesn’t look quite convinced but doesn’t say so. He just frowns before stepping back into the flow and departing with the information that he came for. Neville had planned to go a little bit further tonight but with what just happened, he could tell that Draco wasn't up for that. He was quick to grab his wand and with a tap to Draco’s back the ring around Draco’s penise and balls curled back and away.   
Draco gasped and cried out, trying to hold on. Neville hadn't said that he could come quite yet. “It's okay love, you can cum.”   
As Draco ejaculated he saw colors pas through his vision. Neville held him still till he had calmed down and then moved him to the bathroom to clean him up before carrying him off to bed. As Draco laid in the bed of soft comfy pillows and blankets he looked up at his lover. Neville was changing into this night wear.   
“Did you leave the flow open on purpose?”   
Neville shook his head, “No dear I didn’t.”   
Draco nodded his head, before rolling over and scooting to Neville's side of the bed. Neville smiled lightly as he got in curling his body protectively around his lover. a hushed good night feel from both their lips and soon sleep followed.    
Draco awoke warm and comfortable, the sun just barely peeking through their curtains.Draco rolled over and huffed, Neville had always been up with the sun no matter what time he went to bed the night before. Draco hated getting up that early and sometimes wondered why he even became a teacher. He smothered his face into his pillow before gradually getting up. Draco yawned and stretched as he made his way to their living room.    
As he walks in Draco notices that Neville is sitting at their table looking over his students paper. Draco doesn’t say anything as he walks into their kitchen and starts making himself some tea. Draco knows that Neville is just making sure that everything got done to his usual standard and that doesn’t bother Draco one bit. Once his tea is done he moves back into the living room. Neville seems to be done with his paper and motions him over. Draco comes with ease and sits himself on Neville’s lap.    
“I have to go by the shop.”   
Draco wrincles his nose, “for how long?”   
Neville sighs and kisses the top of Draco’s head, “I don’t know. If you would like you can come with.”   
Draco looks down at his lap, he is still very, very naked, “Do i at least get to put some clothing on?”   
Neville laughs, “Yes love you can put some clothing on. I wouldn’t make you go to the stop naked.”   
Draco gives him an odd look, “What's the catch, you said naked all weekend.”   
Neville rolls his eyes, “No catch, I have to go in and I wasn’t planning on it. If you want to come then you can put on some clothing. if not you can stay here. It shouldn’t be more than a couple of hours. but I don’t know if that is true or not.”   
Draco nods his head, “I don’t want to go. I can get some cleaning done around the house.”   
Neville nods his head as Draco hops off his lap and makes his way to their bedroom. Draco doesn’t really mind all that much that Neville has to go into work. He needs some time to think anyways. He had always wanted to tell people that he and Neville were together and now it seems that Harry knows. He wonders if Harry will tell anyone. That is something that Draco doesn’t want to happen. He wants to be the one to tell the world that he is sleeping with Neville Longbottom. But it’s much more than that, he wants to be the one that tells the world he is married to Neville Longbottom.   
Neville always wears his wedding ring, and as far as Draco knows no one has ever asked him about it. Draco on the other hand doesn’t wear his wedding ring, he keeps it in a velvet box by his dresser and takes the thing with him everywhere he goes. It was a promise, a promise that most of the world doesn’t know about. Only a few had been present for their marriage, Luna Lovegood, his Mother and Pansy Parkinson.   
Beyond that the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall knew because she had hired him, and his last names was now Longbottom, well on somethings. The students still called him Professor Malfoy and the other teachers called him the same. Then only professor that would even think to call him Professor Longbottom would be Luna, as she is the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. But she never did and he was thankful to her for that. The Malfoy name struck fear into the hearts of students and so they would listen to him when he taught. But Longbottom, that name was soft, not that he minded when Neville said it.   
Draco spent the afternoon that Neville was away actually cleaning, more so than he normally would. He loved Neville very much and sometimes he felt that the only way to prove it was by doing these small things. Neville never said that was true, but Draco felt it was.    
“Im home,” Neville called out.    
He walked through the house looking at all the things that Draco had done. The kitchen was neat and the clothing clean and put away. Neville smiled as we walked into their bedroom and found Draco lying on the bed fast asleep. He ran his fingers through Draco’s silky hair and bent down pressing a kiss into Draco’s temple.    
Draco yawned, “Welcome home.”   
“The house looks nice.”   
Draco beams up at Neville at the praise, “Thanks, I wanted to make it look good before I leave tomorrow morning.”   
Neville nods his head, while Draco gets on his hands and knees. He rubs his face into Neville's crotch. Neville huffs and as he tries to step backwards Draco grabs his tight, “You haven’t come all weekend. Please.”   
“My concern is to take care of you.”   
Draco frowns, “I know that, but.. but I want to do this. Please Neville please. I want to taste you.”   
Neville doesn’t say anything he just grabs Draco’s hair and pulls his face back. Draco smirks up at him and licks his lips. Neville smiles, “I thought you wanted me to fuck you?”   
Draco rolls his eyes, “I do want that was well, but Nev, I want to do this too.”   
“Alright get on the ground.”   
Draco’s eyes glisten as he gets on the ground. He looks so very very happy to be able to serve Neville in this way. It always amazes Neville that Draco would even want to suck him off. The man that hates to get his hands dirty will willingly soil them just so he can suck his lover, his husband off.    
Draco is quick to make work of Neville's pants, unbuttoning them and then pulling the zipper down. He fishes Neville out through the hole in his boxers, the time for naked skin will be later. for now it will be a quick and dirty blow job. Draco is sure of that.   
He teases the tip lightly and sucks softly on Neville's penis. With all the soft touches Neville is at full mass in no time. Draco isn’t surprised, and he often wonders how Neville can go with out coming for so damn long. he himself has a very hard time and only with Neville’s careful eye is he able to stop himself from even touching himself.    
With Neville fully erect Draco sucks him fully in. his gag reflexes long gone. Nevilles hand comes up to his hair and grips him strongly but never forces him to do anything. Draco moves his head back and forth on Nevilles length in fast sessions. He is careful not to scrape his teeth along Neville’s prick, and soon he can feel Neville tensing getting ready to cum.    
His name is the only warning he gets before he is pulling all the way off and Neville is coming in his face. Draco gasps at the sensation and smiles up at Neville.    
Neville sways slightly and Draco is quick to help him to the bed. Once Neville is sitting on their bed Draco is off to the bathroom to wash his face and get a cloth to clean Neville up as well. When he comes back out Neville has his eyes closed and Draco smiles softly before cleaning up his love.    
“Thank you,” Draco says softly.   
Neville laughs and sits up kissing Draco fully. He swipes his tongue against Draco’s bottom lip causing Draco to moan. As he opens his mouth Neville slides his tongue into his mouth. Draco doesn’t even try fighting for dominance, he just lets Neville take over the kiss. Nevilles hands come up to Draco’s face and he rubs his cheeks with his thumbs. When they finally break for air Neville is looking at Draco with the softest of eyes.   
“Your welcome my love.”   
The rest of the night was spent in quiet calmness that Draco only felt every now and then. When it was finally time for bed Draco went without question. He was quite tired for the day's activities even if they didn’t do much. Dinner had been a warm soup and now with a full belly and a calm mind he crawled into bed with neville snuggling up to the man.   
“Still want sex,” Neville asked softly.   
Draco turned to face Neville and hummed softly and he nodded his head. Neville smiled and kissed the top of his head before rolling over on top of Draco. He shimmered out of his night pants while he kissed his way down Draco’s torso. Draco sighed softly as he shifted his hips and opened his legs for better access.    
Neville nuzzled the soft inner part of Draco’s thigh before sucking on the tip of Draco’s penis. He then summoned their bottle of lube coating his fingers. The first finger was a slight intrusion that made Draco squirm ever so slightly. The lube was cold and Neville the sadistic bastard that he was didn’t warm it up.   
“Relax.”   
Draco rolled his eyes but did as he was told. The sip in and out of the first finger came easier after that and the lube began to warm with his skin. Neville sucked all of Draco in as he pressed a second finger into Draco’s entrance. His hand also came up to Draco’s pelves to hold the man down as he thrusted his hips up at the sudden change in pace. He sputtered and moaned as Neville’s fingers brushed against his prostate. Fingers came up to Neville's hair curling in it ever so slightly and pulling just enough to make the man release him.   
Neville followed the with Draco’s guidance up to the man's mouth. He smirked and nipped at his lip as he kissed Draco while thrusting his fingers in and out of his lovers ass. Draco moaned into the kiss as Neville thrust all three fingers into him at once hitting his prostate with a sharp bluntness. A few more thrusts for good measure and Neville is pulling his fingers out and slicking up his cock.   
“Ready,” he asked softly.   
Draco rolled his eyes, “Yes now hurry your damn ass up.”   
Neville smirked as he thrust sharply into Draco causing the man to cry out and dig his nails into Neville's shoulder.    
“Fuck… Fuck you.”   
“That’s what I am doing dear.”   
Draco gasped and cried out again as Neville pulled out and thrust back in just as brutally as the first time. He kept up a harsh bruising pace as he pounded into Draco’s ass. Draco couldn’t think he could only feel. He had forgotten what it felt like to have Nevill inside of him. It soon became  too much and he was gasping and crying trying to tell Neville that he was close so close.    
“It’s okay love you can cum.”   
With that Draco was shuddering and moaning and crying out Neville's name. Neville rode out Draco’s orgasam and soon after followed him. Neville collapsed next to Draco pulling out slowly and rolling over onto his back. Draco sighed happily feeling the seamen runout of him onto their bed. He would need to take a shower in the morning but all of that was long gone from his mind as he cuddled up to his lover and husband.    
“Night, night,” he sighed sleepily.   
Neville rolled his eyes, “Good Night.”   
Draco was awake bright and early the next morning, he padded softly through the house brushing his teeth and watching the sun rise. Neville would be up soon for work but until then Draco had the house and the morning light all to himself. Draco sighed and walked back into their bedroom pulling on his clothing smiling at the sleepy look that Neville was giving him. He leaned down and kissed his forehead.    
“Morning Love.”   
Neville smiled and got up making his way to the bathroom to take a shower of his own, “Good morning.”   
By the time that Neville was done with his shower Draco was already gone but in his place was a note and a steaming hot plate of eggs.   
_ Left for work, had a great weekend. I love you hope to see you soon. _   
_ -Draco,  _ __  
__ p.s. made you some eggs from breakfast.   
Neville smiles a soft smile and eats his eggs before going to work. For the next couple of weeks life goes by slowly and quiet normally. Draco and Neville exchange letters back and forth as the days go on and Draco doesn’t think anything of it when the letters stop. Neville sometimes gets so busy that he forgets to respond for a time.    
It wasn’t until one day he was walking around his classroom that he saw one of the students reading the Daily Prophet instead of paying attention to his lesson. There had been quite a few attacks on families of Death Eaters and several of his students were keeping up to date with the happenings. As Draco confiscated the paper he noticed the headline read, ‘War Hero Fallen!’ He didn't think anything of it until he saw the picture below it. A shop that Draco knew so well ablaze.   
Draco paled and began shaking as he read the article quickly. It seemed that everyone made it out safely, well for the most part. The owner of the shop was hurt during the fire and was in the hospital in a comma. Draco closed his eyes and tried to get his emotions under control but he just couldn’t. The fire of the shop was directly linked to the Death Eater attacks and this was the first where no one knew who the family member way. Draco knew, it was the owner of the shop. Why hadn’t Neville told him he had been marked.    
With tears in his eyes Draco dismissed his class without another world and then ran directly to Headmistress Mcgonagall's office. He hissed the password in with tear stained lips and flung himself into her office with tears burning his cheeks he buried his head in the woman's bosom.   
Mcgonagall’s hands came up to his head petting his with soft grace that Draco didn't usually think that he deserved, “Hush now we are going to find the person who did this dear.”   
Draco sniffles, and as he pulls his head back he notes that he must look rather ugly but he doesn't care he needs to see his husband. He is broken so far gone, lost without him to be there to guide him. Harry's voice was the first to catch his attention, he wasn't alone. No one should see him like this.    
“I hate to be an ass, but what does Malfoy have to do with this.”   
Draco hoped that Mcgonagall was giving the man a dirty look, he would do it himself but it wouldn’t look all that convincing with tears running down his cheeks.   
“Potter,” Mcgonagall said sharply.   
Before she says anything else Luna’s voice cuts through, “That was quite rude of you Harry. Draco dear are you okay. I will go with you if you would like.”   
Draco wiped his eyes and turns to face them, “you caught us in a compromising position several weeks ago Harry you should know why I'm here.”   
Harry rolled his eyes, “I don’t see why you would be upset about your fuck buddy getting hurt I'm sure you have several more.”   
Draco growled and hisses out, “He isn’t my fuck buddy Potter he’s my fucking husband you fucking twat.”   
Harry blinks a few times before shaking his head, “well that makes more sense then, as to why he was targeted.”   
Draco closed his eyes, this had been why he didn't want anyone to know that they were married. Neville would become a target for all that wanted to get back at the Malfoy’s and Draco couldn’t let that happen. He knew that Neville could take care of himself, but it didn’t make him feel any better. Because something like this could happen. Neville could get hurt helping others instead of just getting himself out.     
Luna frowned at Harry, “Do not pass judgment, where none belongs. Neville made his choice and you should abide by it. If you can’t you aren't a true friend.”   
“We need to find whoever did this, there is no way that they are going to let Neville live. They didn’t let any of the others.”   
Luna sighs in agreeance, “We will have to leave someone at the hospital.”   
Draco shakes his head, “That won't work. He will be expecting that. We… we have to make it seem like Neville is vulnerable.”   
“We are not making Neville a target.”   
“Do you think that I want to make my Husband a target. No I want him safe. But this man isn’t going to get caught if we don’t figure something out.”   
“Draco is right,” Luna says softly, “we need to figure something out before he tries again. And he is going to try again.”   
Harry and Draco both grumble while they all try to think of a way to get this guy. Nothing but leaving Neville vulnerable seemed to be the answer. So it was decided Draco would stay with the man that he was married to, maybe this man would try again with a chance to get Draco as well.   
Nothing goes as plan though it never does. No if anything everything quiets down. There are no more attacks and everyone goes back to living their peaceful lives, everyone but Draco. Every chance he has he sits by his husbands bedside and talks to the man. For months nothing changes until one day it doe.   
It’s summer, quite hot out and Neville's plants are in dire need of their caretaker. Draco like every other day of this month is sitting in the hot room in the medical ward waiting and hoping that Neville will wake up. On moment Neville is sleeping and then next he is croaking out for water.   
Draco gasps and cries out, “Neville, you're awake.”    
He leans down and kisses the man before summoning a healer just as he turns back soft confused words come from the lips of his husband, “Do I know you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry. Coments and Kudos are much loved!


End file.
